Seducing Isn't that Difficult
by a-apple
Summary: After a long, tiring mission Ino and Naruto have a small debate on how anyone can be seduced. No matter who that person may be. One-Shot Ino/Naruto


**Here's a one shot that I have been thinking about doing for the past week now, my first rated M for Naruto so of course it won't be the best but I'm hoping that it's still good. If I don't feel that enough people like this one-shot, I guess it will be my last rated M; for a long time any way. Well...Enjoy**

"Ughh! Naruto! can you slow down! my feet are starting to hurt" Ino whined as she jumped from tree to tree, barley missing some of the branches that nearly hit her in the face. _'How does he have so much energy?'_ she questioned herself. They have been traveling for hours coming back from this sorry excuse of a mission.

Naruto rolled his eyes and slowed down a bit so she can catch up _'Maybe if you spend more time training instead of chasing all the guys you think look good to you, you wouldn't be in bad shape'_. "Oi Ino can't you just keep going for a few more hours we'll be there by morning!" he yelled back.

Ino groaned, "No I can't go for a few more hours! I can barley go for another minute!" she decided that if he wasn't going to stop she was, once the blond kunoichi found a suitable spot she took a light jump from the tree and landed on the ground with a soft thud.

Naruto stopped and turned around not seeing or hearing the exhausted blond. "Hey Ino! where you'd go?".

"Right here, I'm calling it quits for tonight", she said unrolling her sleeping bag, she plopped down on the soft cushion and began rubbing her sore soles. _'Ouch, I'm definitely going to feel this in the morning'_. She looked up hearing the blond male landing upon the ground "That's the last time I try to keep up with you! my freaking feet are killing me" she shouted at him, she could see the annoyance on his face but she didn't care.

"You know Ino? maybe if you try training more often we wouldn't be dealing with this" he said suggestively.

Ino pouted and turned her face the other way, reluctant to admit that he was right. "Whatever", she looked up at the sky seeing the full moon already through the sun set. Naruto dropped his supplies on the ground and sat down cross legged looking at the surroundings. After coming back from a shitty mission then having deal with complaining was starting to wear Naruto's already short patience. He tapped his fingers on his leg. Ino looked over at him "Hey you think you can get some wood? It's about to get dark soon" she reminded him.

"Why can't you go get it?" he mumbled

"Because my feet are killing me! that's why!" she yelled.

_'Aww, for the love of...'_Naruto slowly got up and walked into the forest, searching for any wood that would be usable. As he went to pick up a large piece he felt a sharp pain in his finger _'Oww! damn wood!damn Ino'_ he ignored and looked up at the sky _'I better hurry up and head back' _he picked up a few more scraps of wood and slowly walked back to their resting spot. By the time he got back the sky was already dark, except for the moon light and Ino was already comfortable in a new set of clothes _'How long was I gone?_', He threw the logs in the wide space between the two.

"It's about time, I was beginning to wonder if you had without me" she rose to her feet and set a fire up so she could see a bit better.

"I would never do something like that to you Ino" he said sarcastically he took off his bright orange jacket and set it aside as he began to unroll his sleeping bag.

She narrowed her eyes "You trying to be funny Naurto?".

"What are you talking about? I was just saying that I would never leave you behind is that so bad" he then kicked of his ninja sandals and put them near his jacket.

"I never knew you cared for me that much Naruto" she looked over at him sounding sincere and seeing the confusion on his face. Her lips formed into a smirk "If you care for me that much I'm sure you wouldn't mind giving me a foot massage". she said wiggling her toes.

Naruto face scrunched up in distaste "No thanks, you'll be fine" he said before taking his headband off.

She giggled "Well that sucks" she put her hand to her ponytail and proceeded to taking out the large scruchie holding it. Naruto looked over at her watching as her long, straight, blond hair fell behind her shoulders and a bit past her waist. It was then when he noticed what she was wearing short _really_ short black girl boxers, that showed off her slim, shapely legs and a tight white tank top that stopped right before her belly button, showing the small outline of her firm stomach. His eyes traveled upward to the swell of her breast which he could easily see through the shirt, it took everything in his power to keep his jaw from dropping. It was when he heard her voice that made him stop staring at her breast, "What are you looking at?".

"Uh, I was..." Naruto had to think of something quick to say "Well I..."

"I'm guessing you were checking me out Naruto?" she said seductively, a mischievous look on her face _'This is going to be a fun night'_. She rose up slowly and made her way over to his sleeping bag.

Naruto was lost for words, he was a guy after all it's was only natural for him to check out good looking girls _'Oi! stupid Ero-san for making me like this"_ he almost panicked when he saw he making her way over to him. "Umm...".

Ino lightly pushed him on his chest causing him to fall backwards and straddled him, when he opened his eyes he saw that their was a blanket of blond hair around the two older teens and her face was only a few inches away. "Naruto if you wanted to have some fun all you had to do was ask" she purred in his ear. Naruto felt his member twitch and tried his best to find away out, Ino's face moved closer and closer until he felt her lips brush against his. He took a deep breath as Ino had their lips meet for a second before pulling away laughing. She got up and returned back to her original place "The look on your face was classic Naruto!" she held her stomach, blond teen just sat there still recovering from her whole little scheme. The blond kunochi looked over at him again but this time she stopped laughing seeing the tent form in his pants, "Uh, Naruto" she felt heat rising to her cheeks.

He looked down slowly and saw the bulge in his pants and quickly turned around to get it out of her sight "Damn it!" he swore out loud. _'This is embrassing'_

She layed back down and raised an eyebrow "You should learn how to have some control over yourself." she said making it even worse.

He turned his head towards her "You know just because you we're trained in for seduction cases doesn't mean it can' t happen to you" he took a moment to think "Well being seduced anyway".

"I highly doubt that" she chuckled. Naruto snorted and turned back around, "Ok Mr. I can't control myself, why don't you see if you can prove me wrong". She laughed on the look on his face. "Exactly, now if you don't mind I need to get some sleep" she turned on her side not facing him and pulled a small blanket over her frame.

_'Oh I'll prove you wrong'_he walked over to her careful not to make to much sound before lightly flipping her upward so that she was laying on her back. He quickly lied himself between her legs his nose almost touching hers.

"Huh? What are you..."

"I'm proving you wrong, he said lightly breathing on her neck that sent shivers through her whole body. He then planted light kisses on her collar bone traveling to the side of her jaw. The blond kunochi suppressed a moan she could feel in her throat, she bent her knees and she tightened her fist. He stopped to look at her in the face "Had enough Ino?". He smirked seeing the lust in her eyes.

"No" was her simple answer before he continued, Naruto continued to travel upward from her jaw before their lips met. Ino's eyes shot opened and she opened her mouth allowing him to come in. Naruto had a puzzeled look on his face _'This isn't what I expected'_, but right now it didn't matter. He parted his lips and almost immediately she started to lightly suck on his tongue _'Damn! they must be serious about that training'_. Naruto began to used his tongue to explore around her whole mouth, Ino's doing the same. It wasn't long before their tongues began to wrestle for dominance but Naruto's quickly won, he licked the roof of her mouth, enlightening a small moan from Ino who was beginning to sit up for better access of his mouth.

Finally the two older teens had to stop to breath, "How about now?" Naruto asked slightly panting with a smirk on his face.

Ino sat up completely and began to pull of his shirt "Not even close" a smirk appeared on her face. He tackled her again kissing her again a bit more needy this time. Ino began to trace the outline of his abs before finally reaching the beginning of his pants tugging on them lightly.

"Whoa, slow down Ino!" he chuckled, he slowly took off her white tank top, pushing her back down to a laying position staring at the two lucious melons in front of him.

Ino looked up, "You seem to be so mesmerized by them" a smile came on her face "You can touch". He didn't need to be told twice, he lowered his head down to her right breast and fondled with her left one. He lightly swirled on her nipple nibbling on it not to where to the point on when it caused pain but where it sent a the raw need of pleasure through her body. Ino began to writhe and moan under his addicting touch. "Umm, I would have never guessed you would be this good Naruto", she watched as he bagan to travel downward with his tongue.

He circled his tongue in her navel "There's a lot of things you don't know about me Ino-Chan" He kissed her stomach lightly, causing her to giggle. Slowly he slid off her girl boxers exposing her shaved pussy. "Good, I don't like girls that are hairy" he began to move further down with his tongue. But did not touch her woman hood.

Ino's head shot up, "What are you doing! Are you trying to kill me!" she snapped becoming fustrated.

Naruto simply smirked against her thigh "Not the least bit patient are you Ino?, don't worry soon you will be getting what you want" he began nibbling and kissing his way up each thigh.

"Mmm" she moaned, suddenly the pleasure was gone "What are...Ahh!", he gave a long hard lick to her outer lips, causing her to buck in his face. He then found her clitoris sucking on it lightly and flicking at it with his tounge "Yesss" she hissed, happy that she finally got what she wanted. Naruto then stuck on of his digits inside of her giving the ultimate satisfactory. Ino eyes rolled to the back of her head as she felt her orgasm coming close "Naruto I'm gonna..." she was no longer able to continue as he inserted another finger pumping them in and out. Ino breathes came out in short gasp before "Uhhh!". He removed his fingers and used his tounge to get all of her sweet juices. Her orgasm had hit her hard.

He waited until she came back down before staring at her dead in the eyes, "How about now?".

_'Naruto and this freaking question'_she slowly rose up tugging at his pants "No, we're going all the way now" she gripped his raging erection through his pants and gave a small squeeze causing him to groan. Naruto backed away from her and took of his bright orange pants. She looked down again "Those have to come off too" she said pointing to his boxers "She kissed him on the lips slightly tasting herself before whispering in his ear "I want you to surprise me". Naruto quickly slid out of his black boxer and boy was she surprised, Ino's eyes nearly fell out of her head _"What the hell was Sai talking about?! This sucker is huge!". _Nine inches was more than enough for Ino, and she couldn't wait to have it all inside of her.

"Like what you see?" he chuckled seeing that she couldn't close her jaw.

She slowly began to push him down when he beat her to it. A smirk appeared on her face "Good, I like someone who can have some control over me" she purred in his ear only turning him on even more. He slowly rocked himself against her clit before slowly entering, enjoying the tight, warm feel against his shaft he did long slowly strokes to make sure she felt every inch of him. "Ohh Naruto! faster please!". She practically begged him, placing her legs over his shoulders to give a deeper feeling.

"Ohh, Ino" he groaned as he began to pick up the pace. He watched she bit her lower lip and tossed back her head, enjoying every single stroke. Never in his seventeen years of life did he think he would actually have a chance to screw the prettiest kuniochi in the hidden leaf village. And never in his seventeen years of life, think that it would feel so good.

"Unn!" he felt her body beginning to tense signaling how close she was to her orgasm. "Naruto I'm..." Ino's breath came out in short pants, he began to feel some of her juices flow, and tried to hold on to his until she got hers. Suddenly she arched her back and he felt her inner walls gripping his shaft, her legs began to quiver "Yesss Naruto!" she moaned out loud. Feeling as if she just reached another world.

"Ahh!" he soon followed cumming inside of her hot womb. He used his arms to balance himself before falling over to his side, he looked over at his blond partner "That was good" he looked over at her his chest heaving up and down.

"Yeah, it was" she responded sitting up, she pushed her hair back and looked at him "We need to do this again sometime" she smiled at him.

His famous smile came upon his face as he just remembered something "Guess what Ino?"

She moved herself on top of him, so that she was straddling him "What?".

"It looks like I was able to prove you wrong"

**And that was the end of that story, the ending was kind of dumb to me but hey, well tell me what you think. Review please.**


End file.
